The Secrets Out
by artsyworld1
Summary: Goode highschool knows about the gods and they take a trip to Olympus. Bard is my own character and he thinks he is better then Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**Brad's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. The one and only Percy Jackson just walked into Goode highschool. Because you probably don't know who he is let me explain. Percy Jackson is this scrawny, weak 17 year old who always wears a sweatshirt to cover up the fact that he has no muscles. Last year he just left Goode with no trace and now he's back. Any ways, I decide to go to talk to him just to brag about how strong I am and how weak he is.

"Hey Percy, so heading to the Gym are you?"

"Yeah, something about a special school wide announcement."

"Yeah, It's probably the gods. By the way, The greek gods are real and like to visit the school a lot. It's probably because I'm a son of Zues.

Yeah, when the greek gods told us they were real I Iied and said I was a Son of Zues. Nobody questioned me and I knew Zues didn't care because he probably wouldn't even remember because of all the children he has like in the myths. However, something was making me really angry. Percy was smiling.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"You, a son of Zeus?"

"Yeah, and if you got a problem with it then my dad will blast you to nothing!"

I was angry. How dare he question me!

Finally, we arrived. Everybody sat down in the bleachers. Then, 12 people flashed into the room. We all bowed. All exempt Percy.

"Do you have a deathwish?" I whisper-screamed.

"Yeah, whatever." he said and bowed.

Everybody sat back down. Then, Zues began to speak.

"Today we are here to announce that we are going to bring you to Olympus and our Camp for our demigod children for a week. We will also, today, be introducing you to the best swordsman in the past 300 years."

I had a plan to show off to Percy now. They probably forgot the guys name so I would just stand up and say I was him. This would work perfectly.

"HERO OF OLYMPUS, COME FOWARD!"

I saw Percy shrink more into his seat. Coward. I got up and walked foward. " I am here father. The hero of Olympus has arrived."

"PUNY MORTAL! I WAS NOT TALKING TO YOU!"

"But father, I am your son!"

"I HAVE ONLY HAD 2 CHILDREN IN THE LAST 70 YEARS! YOU ARE NOT ONE OF THEM! GO SIT DOWN BEFORE I OBLITERATE YOU MORTAL!"

Great, so much for my plan. At least Percy know I would stand up to the gods instead of just sitting still.

Suddenly, Hermes and Apollo stood up.

**Percy's POV**

Ugh, why does everything bad have to happen to me. I mean, the only good part of today was when Brad told me he was a Son of Zues. That was hilarious. Anyways, Hermes and Apollo just stood up and I knew something bad was about to happen. I mean, sure, I loved my cousins with all my heart but sometimes it got a liitle weird when I think about the fact that they have been running arout having children with mortal for the last 5 thousand years. Especially, when some of those kids hung out with me and their dads wanted to go see a movie with me. I mean, really?! Sorry, the ADHD part of me took control for a while there. Anyways, they stood up and Apollo began to speak.

"Okay, so we won't say your name but you know who you are and Hermes and I knew you weren't going to stand up at Zeus's request. We made a bet to see who could make you break. All 11 of us Olympians minus Dad.. er.. I mean, lord Zeus."

Oh no. I knew I would have to pick a winner in the end. Dionysius started.

"I will be taking away all your blue food for a month." Ok, I could live with that. Then, Hades.

"You will be hanging out in the Fields of Punishment for a day." Ok, that's fine. Ugh, if I have to pick the worst one then I'm going to die the way this is going. Then, Ares.

"The Ares Cabin has permission to do everything in their power to kill you." I could live with that too. I lived through two wars. I think I can handle the Ares cabin. Then, Poseidon, my dad.

"Sorry son, I really didn't want to do this but they are betting 2 million drachmas. I'll take away your room next to Tyson in Atlantis." He winced. I knew how much it would pain him to do this. Then, Hermes.

"My cabin can use all there power to prank you all summer." Oh man, that was bad. Then, Apollo.

"Your sitting in a room with me for 2 hours listening to haikus." No, I could never do this, bit I couldn't give up now. Then, Aphrodite.

"I will make Annabeth hate you for exactly a year and make sure there is no way you could change it." I stopped breathing. I couldn't lose Annabeth. I sparang from my seat and ran up to the stage.

**Brad's POV**

WHAT WAS HE DOING?!?! There is no way that that wimp is a demigod, muchless a hero of Olympus. Wait, why are they hugging!!?

**Percy Jackson POV**

I ran up to the stage. Aphrodite gave a squel that could make somebody go deaf and screamed "I knew he was his favorite aunt!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"No Aphrodite you are not my favorite aunt. Hestia is. She is the only one who never screwed up my life"

"BUT I, ZUES, AM YOUR FAVORITE UNCLE"

"No Uncle Z, Hades is. I've been to the Underworld many times and he never tried to kill me, but I fly once and you try to strike me down with lightning. And before anybody asks Hermes is my favorite cousin."

Hermes did a happy dance in Apollo's face. Then Brad spoke up.

"No way that wimp is a demigod!"

"SIT YOUR MORTAL BUTT DOWN. THIS MAN IS ANYTHING BUT A WIMP. PERCY, TAKE OFF THAT SWEATSHIRT" Hermes thundered. I knew he liked me better then most demigods but this was really nice. I took of my sweatshirt and Brad sank back down. I had a well-defined 8 pack. I knew Brad only had a barely there 6-pack.

"ANYWAYS, COME PACKED TOMMOROW FOR YOUR TRIP" Zeus screamed.

**Thanks for reading guys. I'll update as soon as I have the next story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan.****Also, make sure you read the Authors note at the bottom.**

**Percy Jackson's POV**I was so tired. Annabeth had come into my cabin at 7 AM TO WAKE ME UP! We had to show up to the stupid mortal school event. I dragged myself out of bed and decided I would skip breakfast. I took Riptide and did some sparing with Travis but he had to leave to get Katie ready to go for the event. I finally went down to the lake. I was going to swim as close as I could to the Empire State Building then jump out of the water 200 feet into the air and land all superman style. Annabeth told me this was a horrible idea and that I should leave being Superman to Jason. I disagreed and said it amazing. Then, Jason came, grabbed me, and started flying while holding me. We had a _lovely _conversation midair that went somewhat like this.

"Hey Percy, Annabeth told me that you planned on stealing my Superman landing. I thought maybe I would fly you there."

"JASON, YOU ARE A COMPLETE IDIOT. PUT ME DOWN BEFORE YOUR DAD STRIKES ME DOWN!"

"Percy, just let me fly you!"

Then, 3 bolts of lightning hit suspiciously close to us. This distracted Jason so I backflipped out of his arms while kicking him in the face. I strated to fly down towards the ocean. Jason has a look of fear on his face. He flew down at top speed and grabbed me.

"PERCY ARE YOU CRAZY IF YOU HAD HIT THE WATER YOU WOULD BE DEAD!"

"No I wouldn't, I can hit the water from any height and land just fine."

"Whatever, I'm still flying you."

"JASON, PUT ME DOWN I SAID I WOULD SWIAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, we wear freefalling downwards. Well, Jason let go of me so I was freefalling towards the concrete. Then, he grabbed me again.

"Whatever, we're here now."

Brad's POV

I was ready to get out of the bus. We had arrived at Empire State Building. I had no idea where we were going through Suddenly, I heard screaming.

"JASON, PUT ME DOWN I SAID I WOULD SWIAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Whatever, we're here now."

It was the one and only Percy Jackson. He had just FUCKING FLOWN OUT OF THE SKY. He looked livid and was screaming at some blond kid. Whatever, I stopped listening once I saw seven cars pull up. The first one had a vinyl lyre on the hood. Two boys who I swear were twins came out of the car. They had curly brown hair and trouble-maker smiles. Out of the back of the came a girl with blond hair that cascaded down her back and brown eyes. She was kind of ugly. I mean she was much prettier then the normal teenage girl but I think demigods are supposed to be nicer so I would give her like a 3 to be nice. She walked over to one of the brothers and kissed him on the cheek. Whatever. I had a plan to get in every demigirls pants before this trip was over.

The next car had a lightning bolt on the hood. The driver stepped out and he was this scrawny kid with elf ears and suspenders. He also had a tool belt around his waist. He took the keys out of the car and threw them to the blond Percy was fighting with. Next came this girl who was just drop dead gorgeous. I mean, she looked like a goddess. The elf kid gave her a peak on the lips. Out of the back came two other girls. One was black with golden eyes and the other had choppy brown hair and eyes that kept changing color.

Out of the third car came just one kid. He was Asian with close cut black hair. The girl with golden eyes ran up to him and gave him a hug.

The fourth car had a big sun on it. The driver stepped out. He had a natural surfer's tan with blue eyes and messy blond hair. The passenger had the same messy hair but it was black. He had back eyes, pants, and a Panic! at the Disco shirt. He had really pale olive skin.

In the fifth car a blond stepped out. But she wasn't just any blond, she was the most beautiful person on earth. The only problem was that she had startling gray eyes. That was an easy fix though. I would just get her to wear contacts once she started dating me.

The next two cars were so packed with people that I couldn't even describe them. Then, Percy Jackson stepped up.

"Hey everybody, so we have a lot of people here so I need you guys to stay silent so I can introduce all the demigods to the mortals. Next to me is Jason Grace, the only living Son of Jupiter," he said while glaring at me, "In the first car we have Travis and Conner Stoll, Sons of Hermes. We also have Travis's girlfriend Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter. Next car is Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus. And Leo's girlfriend Calypso, Daughter of Atlas. Piper Mclean, Daughter of Aphrodite, who is also Jason's girlfriend, and Hazel, Daughter of Pluto. Third car is Frank Zhang, Son of Mars and desendant of Poseidon. Fourth Car is Will Solace, Son of Apollo and Will's boyfriend Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades. In the fifth car is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. In the sixth car is Clarisse, Daughter of Ares. Clarisse's boyfriend Chris, Son of Hermes. Malcom, Son of Athena. Thalia Grace, The only living Daughter of Zeus, Immortal Hunter of Artemis which means absolutly no boys, and previously a Pincone Tree. And finally, in the seventh car we have Miranda, Daughter of Demeter. Lacy, Daughter of Aphrodite. Drew, Daughter of Aphrodite. And Reyna, Daughter of Minerva. Ok now that we have everybody let's go in."

That was a whole lot of people. Anyways, we walk in and Percy talks to the guy at the front desk. He looks really annoyed. The guy gives Percy some card and we all walk into towards the elevator.

"There's no way we can all fit in there" I say. That girl, Hazel, pipes up.

"Hectate made it so we could all fit in it."

We all walk in. Soon, we are all on the 600th floor. We start to wonder around when Percy calls us back.

**Percy Jackson POV**

I was still angry at Jason but right now I had to lead these stupid mortals fieldtrip.

"Okay guys, heres the agenda for the week. Day 1, a.k.a. today, we will be settling in and getting preped for tommorow. Day 2 is when we will be traveling to Camp Half-Blood. On that day you will get a full tour and be fitted for armour along with getting a sword. Day 3 you will be learning the basics and be participating in lots of Camp activities. Day 4 is a tour of Olympus. Day 5 is when you will be sitting in in the Winter Solstice. Day 6 you will be getting more training. Half the Day at Camp Half-Blood and the other half at Camp Jupiter. Day 7 is Capture the Flag. I hope everybody is excited. Now let's go meet The Olympians.

**OK I hope everybody enjoyed that. I will be posting Each day as a seperate story. I will also be doing little out of place mini stories along the way. I will be posting the next one soon. If you have a request for a mini story make sure you PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody. I am trying to post daily but you never know what can come up. This story will make 3 days in a row though. I would like to respond to a comment real quick.**

**Mr.Slavos commented that I wrote Reyna's godly parent as Minevera when it is really Ballona** (I hope I spelled it correctly). **Anyways, I am sorry for this mistake. I was writing that really late at night.**

**This will probably only last for this chapter but I will be using Percy's POV as just a quick way to expain what's going on then I will switch.**

**Either way, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It will be covering Day 1 of their trip. I already have Day 2 ready but I won't post till tommorow unless you guys really want me too. Anyways, on with the story.**

_

**Percy Jackson's POV**

Today was Day one of our trip. I had just annouced the Agenda and now we were going to meet the gods.

**Brad's POV**

Oh my god..sorry..gods. Could Jackson be anymore annoying. I mean, he thinks he's all important just because he saved the world twice. Whatever, by the end of this trip I will be showing his whole camp that I am better then him even if I'm not a demigod. Maybe they'll even make me a full blown god.

We were walking towards what I thought was the throne room until Jackson swung open the doors. He reveled the uglyiest cabins I have ever seen. I mean, they were plain brown and made of rotting wood. On the inside there was nothing but some old cots and a small bathroom that had only a toilet and a sink. I kept looking around until I saw what looked to be about 100 magnificent cabins. I peeked into the window of one and saw a master bed. The bathroom door was open and I saw I a giant shower along with all the other necessities. THW WHOLE CABIN WAS AS BIG AS MY HOUSE!! I grabbed my bag and started to walk in. It was obviously for me. The is no way in hell...I mean...Hades that I am supposed to saty in those other cabins. That is until Jackson called my name.

"Hey Brad, what do you think you're doing?"

"Um..hoing into my cabin."

"Sorry man, that's not your cabin. Thats, " he paused and looked through a list in his hand, "Katie and Miranda's cabin."

"Ok, then which one is mine?"

"Your going to be put into a group of mortals to go in those cabins over there. These cabins are only for demigods. Which reminds me, I need to assign you all your cabins," he faced away from me and started talking to everybody, " Okay, time to assign cabins."

He told us mortals would be in groups of six and demigods in pairs.

"Okay, demigods first. I will say the cabin number and the pair. 1, Travis and Conner. 2, Katie and Miranda. 3, Thalia and Reyna. 4, Leo and Calypso."

"Wait, why do a boy and a girl get to share a cabin?" I screamed. That was completely unfair. They were teens.

"We have been through war and seen unimaginable things. Demigods are paired with whoever can best help them with their nightmares."

Ugh. What kind of 17 year old kid still had nightmares. That only further proves my point that these kids are wimps.

"5, Jason and Piper. 6, Clarisse and Chris. 7, Annabeth and myself. 8, Malcom and Lacy. 9, Will and Nico 10, Hazel and Frank, and fianlly 11, only Drew because she apperently needs lots of room tor the two tons of makeup she brought."

I didn't even listen to the mortal groupings. All I knew was that I was with six of my friends. I didn't really care. It wasn't like I will be spendig all my time there. I was really angry, however, because Jackson got to share a cabin with that chick. What was her name? Annebelle? No. Annie? No. Anna? Whatever, that would work. It won't matter. Either way she'll be dating me soon enough. I started to walk into my cabin when I realized something. There was no shower. I stormed up to Jackson.

"We don't have any showers."

"Mmnhn."

HOW DARE HE!! HE WASN'T EVEN LOOKING AT ME!!

"I SAID WE DON'T HAVE SHOWERS!"

"And I said Mmnhn."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"The community baths are down there. That's what all mortals are to use. You'll go in tonight. No need to even worry about it right now."

"That's not fair! You have a giant shower"

He turned to me and he looked angry. Then, I heard an explosion. I saw water start pouring out of the cabins. I saw Leo's eyes grow wide from across line of cabins. I looked back at Percy. He was about punch me when Leo ran infront of him and put a hand on his chest.

"Percy, we shouldn't hurt mortals."

"Fine, but I swear if he..."

"Let's just go get you set up."

With that Leo dragged him off. Probably so I wouldn't hurt him.

**Leo's POV**

I was trying to unpack my stuff with Calypso but that Brad kid was making me angry. I mean, he was implying that I would do stuff with Calypso. That's right about when the pipes exploded. I looked across the line of cabins to see Percy talking to Brad. He looked angry. I started running. I knew I was the only one who saw and if I didn't stop him he would beat up the mortal. He got ready to punch and I stepped in front of him. I put my hand on his chest.

"Percy, we shouldn't hurt mortals."

"Fine, but I swear if he..."

"Let's just go get you set up."

I decided to hang with Percy for a while. Annabeth told me that he was having really bad nightmares and that he was having panic attacks. It really scared us because he was running away from us before we saw him. Annabeth said one time he was having a lot of touble breathing when she found him. Apperently, something really bad could have happened if she hadn't found him quickly. Percy was my friend and while I knew he could fight his own battles (and don't get me wrong, be could fight. He was really scary when he wanted to be.) I wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Hey Leo?"

He said breaking my train of thought. "Yeah Perce?"

"We have to go introduce the mortals to the gods."

"Okay, let's go."

_

We walked into back to the mortal cabins and gathered everybody together.

**Brad's POV**

I can't believe Percy Jackson's little friend Leo had to save him from a beating. He is such a pathetic wimp. Anyways, he was coming back so we could go meet up with the gods. I decided that flirting with that chick Anna in front of her mom would work best. I could show Athena how smart I was and she would make her daughter date me. However, right now I have to listen to Percy.

"Okay guys, so we are going to meet up with the gods and feast. The gods will be eating ambrosia and nectar. The demigods will have a small glass of nectar on the side along with a bit of ambrosia. The mortals are not to eat any of this as it will burn you up from the inside."

"Why don't you burn up?!"

"Demigods will burn up if we eat to much because we are half mortal. But because we are half god we can eat some. On that happy note, lets go."

We walked a little bit and I ran up to talk to Anna.

"Hey Anna so..." she cut me off.

"My name is not Anna, Annie, Beth, or Annabelle. It's Annabeth. That's it."

"Oh, sorry Annabeth, I forgot. Anyways, want to sit next to me during the feast?" I gave my winning smile that no girl said no to.

"Sorry, I'll be sitting with the seven, my half brother, Poseidon, Athena, and Percy."

Ugh. It's always Percy. Of course. AND HOW COULD SHE SAY NO TO ME!! I WOULD BE LIKE A TEN ON DEMIGOD BEAUTY STANDARDS!!

"Well, could I sit with you guys?"

"Sure, but I'm not sure if you'll understand what we're talking about."

"I'm sure it will be fine."

Finally, we arrived. We all sat down, and I sat next go Annabeth. Or, at least I tried. Percy wedged between us and her brother Malcolm sat on the other side. This annoyed me so I stood up and tried to move Malcolm over. As soon as I was trying to do that a glass of water was spilled all over me, no, it was r glasses. How?

"Percy!" Annabeth hissed. She gave him a very hard slap on his arm.

I sat through the whole dinner but didn't understand anything they were saying. IT WAS ALL IN ANCIENT GREEK! Afterwards, we ended up going back and I went to the bath house. I finally went to bed. I can't wait for tomorrow.

**Hey guys, thank for reading this chapter. I'll be releasing the next one soon. I will also be releasing one of the miny stories today.****Last thing: What couple do yoyou guys loke better?****Traitie ( Travis and Katie)****Solangelo ( Will and Nico)**


End file.
